The present invention relates to a canoe chair or seat that is generally flat-folding, portable, adjustable, ergonomically designed, multi-position, and multi-function which adapts to the sitting and kneeling positions, and which can be adjusted for use as a portage yoke.
Prior to the advent of the popularity of canoeing, which has soared in the past several decades, the types of canoe seats available were limited to the traditional "straight board" or planar type arrangement wherein a generally straight flat surface is supported at appropriate positions in the canoe, that being the bow, the stern and/or amidships. It was typically supported from gunwale level, by attachment at the underside of the gunwale. The seat was often made more comfortable by the use of a woven material such as polyester, organic fiber weaves, or padded with closed cell waterproof foam. More frequently seen, particularly in long distance traveling canoes were seats containing a bucket contour for receiving the buttocks of the paddler. This arrangement is reputed to be more comfortable on long trips than a straight board arrangement.
Some of these seats were adjustable to positions from fore-to-aft of the amidships position, for trimming the canoe during use, as desired. This is usually accomplished by fitting the planar seat into a sliding mount arrangement such that it can be positioned farther toward the bow or farther toward the stern of the craft for improved trim. In one case it is also adjustable to port and to starboard for 360 degrees of trimming capability. Such seats are not otherwise adjustable.
Most seats are limited in that, after the time of initial installation, they are not adjustable for alternating between the sitting or kneeling positions, or they do not incorporate any other function such as serving as a yoke for portaging the craft or carrying it between the motorized transportation vehicles and the water. Several exceptions with limitations exists. For example, one arrangement has placed amidships a planar seat having an indent which services as a portage yoke. Another arrangement, e.g. saddles as canoe seats, tend to be ergonomically designed for a single paddling position and are useful for specialized use in whitewater, but are not practical for all-around canoeing use and none are quickly and easily adjustable for multi-function purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide a canoe chair or seat that has a lightweight relatively flat-folding, portable, adjustable, ergonomically designed, multi-position, multi-function chair which adapts to the sitting and kneeling paddling positions, and which can be adjusted for use as a portage yoke.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a canoe chair in which the various positions of the seat can be changed using only one hand, while the paddler straddles the seat in a matter of seconds and which, furthermore, can be positioned and used in the bow, the stern, or anywhere between such extremes.